


Chameleon

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson leads something of a double life, and Mycroft needs to relinquish power occasionally.  Since he can't do it within his position with the government, he must find other means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon

Mycroft isn’t surprised to find Martha Hudson sitting in his study. A chameleon woman, she nevertheless is wearing the same outfit from that morning. Her demeanor has shed any trace of maternal bustling however, even regardless of the riding crop that rests across her lap.

“Cognac?” he asks.

“Please,” she replies.

As he’s pouring the drink he feels her familiar gaze on him.

“I’m a bit surprised, Mycroft, that you haven’t availed yourself of Ms Adler’s services.”

Mycroft smirks. “No you’re not,” he replies as he turns and carries the drink to her. He remains standing, hands clasped in front of him, as she takes a sip.

“Do you mean to say that I have no competition?”

“Precisely,” he replies. “No amount of youth, technique, confidence, or even experience can hope to match the essence of one who is as…august as yourself.”

Her gaze is assessing, and it is several long moments before she answers. “Well-said,” she replies. “I’m pleased to hear it. I would hate it if our arrangement were to come to an end.”

Having received the confirmation that his answer is satisfactory, he lowers his eyes in deference. “As would I,” he demures.

“You’re a good boy,” she says, “but I’m afraid your earlier behavior requires a consequence.”

Mycroft can’t help the smile, or the hitch in breath.


End file.
